1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a computer implemented method, a computer system, and a computer program product. More specifically, the disclosure relates generally to a computer implemented method, a computer system, and a computer program product for monitoring hidden assets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional asset management solutions rely on the practice of taking inventory of the assets during certain intervals in time, often based on prescribed dates on the calendar. With this traditional asset management model, it can be difficult to recover lost assets due to the time elapsed between the asset loss event and asset loss detection.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tagging can provide some level of real time asset inventory monitoring. However, radio frequency identification tagging technology has technical limitations and can be costly to implement and maintain. It is often not practical to tag some assets with RFID due to real estate limitations on the asset itself for the RFID tag to be located. Further, while RFID can provide some automation, human intervention is still required in response to a breach in inventory security.
While video surveillance technology can be applied to asset management applications, surveillance can only monitor assets within the purview of the camera(s).